Kekal dalam Sunyi
by glowin'R
Summary: Tidak akan ada orang yang menginginkan kesunyian melebihi aku. Tidak akan ada orang yang menyukai kesunyian seperti diriku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena hanya dalam sunyilah, aku bisa bertemu dan memahamimu. LightL. Chapter 1: House of Questions update.
1. Prologue: Night and The Falling Star

_Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

_Kekal dalam Sunyi © glowin'R_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Mystery_

_Warning: AU, typo_

* * *

**Kekal dalam Sunyi**

* * *

_Prologue: Night and the Falling Star_

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang anak lelaki di sebuah rumah putih, terpencil di desanya. Dia hidup sendirian di sana, tanpa keluarga. Anak itu tidak ingat sama sekali tentang keluarganya, kecuali seorang pengasuhnya yang sudah tua.

Dia tidak memiliki teman satu pun. Mungkin karena hidupnya yang sendirian, ia jadi terbiasa. Tapi ia berbohong jika berkata hari-harinya terasa menyenangkan hanya dengan bermain bersama pengasuhnya. Bagaimanapun, ia butuh teman. Bukan buku usang di perpustakaannya, bukan petak halaman dan bola kaki, bukan pula pengasuhnya yang—meskipun baik hati—hanya mendongeng untuknya.

Suatu hari di musim panas, desa itu mengadakan festival topeng: semua warga berkumpul di tengah desa hingga malam dan menikmati api unggun. Mereka diharuskan memakai topeng yang dihias sendiri—hal yang sangat ditunggu semua orang.

Tak terkecuali anak lelaki kesepian itu.

Semua anak menghias topengnya dengan warna-warni pelangi karena festival ini diadakan untuk merayakan musim panas yang gembira. Tapi tidak dengan anak lelaki itu. Ia sudah bosan melihat warna-warni yang sama dari tahun ke tahun. Jadi ia berencana menghias topengnya dengan warna kelabu, persis warna matanya.

Hari festival pun datang. Semua warga berduyun-duyun berkumpul di tengah desa, mengelilingi api unggun. Tapi anak lelaki itu datang terlambat. Ia harus menyempurnakan topeng buatannya. Saat datang, semua orang terlihat gembira. Menari, bernyanyi, dan bersenda gurau. Anak itu ingin berbaur. Ia tidak ingin sendirian lagi di festival musim panas ini seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia ingin seorang teman. Dengan langkah yang mantap, ia berjalan ke arah penduduk desa.

Tapi, begitu sampai di tengah kumpulan manusia itu, ia terhenti. Seluruh mata memandang padanya.

"Mau apa kau dengan topeng kelabu itu?" seru seorang warga padanya.

"Kau harusnya memakai warna yang lebih indah!" seru yang lain.

"Topengmu itu merusak kegembiraan musim panas, tahu!" bentak seorang lelaki berbadan besar di dekatnya.

"Sudah, lepaskan saja topeng itu!"

Sang anak lelaki gemetar. Ia tidak tahu, benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa topengnya itu membawa kemarahan warga desa. Jadi dengan perlahan, ia melepaskan topengnya. Wajah pucatnya tertimpa cahaya bulan di langit, membuat mata kelabunya terlihat lebih kelam.

"Ah, anak yang tinggal di bukit sebelah barat ternyata. Kenapa? Kau kesepian di rumahmu?"

"Atau kau tidak ditemani nenek tua itu?"

"Kau itu berasal dari mana, sih? Keluarga tidak punya, teman tidak punya, tapi muncul begitu saja di bukit sana," ejek seseorang.

Anak lelaki itu bertambah gemetar, "aku... aku..."

"Ah, ibu bilang aku tidak boleh bermain dengannya karena dia anak hantu," celoteh anak sebayanya.

"Ibuku bilang dia bukan anak hantu, tapi dia itu hantu," ujar anak lainnya.

"Apa bedanya hantu dan anak hantu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kakek bilang hantu itu jahat."

"Aku dengar dari pamanku, hantu itu mirip setan."

"Entah kau ini apa dan dari mana, tapi jangan hancurkan pesta ini," ucap seorang wanita padanya.

"Nah, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Dan jangan ganggu kami lagi."

Anak itu tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Dalam diam, ia berbalik lalu berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan kumpulan warga yang mulai berpesta lagi.

Ia menatap bintang di langit. Ia kesepian. Ia takut dan sedih. Alangkah bahagianya jika ia mempunyai teman.

Hantu? Ya, mungkin saja ia hantu. Bukankah selama ini ia juga tidak tahu dari mana asalnya? Yang ia tahu, ia hanya sendirian di dunianya. Tidak punya siapa-siapa yang dapat diajaknya tertawa. Dan apa kata penduduk desa tadi? Ia pengganggu? Ia menghancurkan kegembiraan pesta itu?

Tidak. Bukankah ia hanya ingin merasakan hangatnya ketika kita berkumpul dan bercanda? Tidakkah mereka sadar perasaan kesepiannya? Ia hanya ingin bahagia, bukan dibenci. Berteman, bukan dimusuhi. Tapi mengapa mereka mengusirnya?

Dadanya panas, sesak. Napasnya memburu dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia merasakan perasaan yang pertama kali ada dalam hidupnya. Perasaan yang bergejolak, meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Saat itu, ia melihat sebuah bintang jatuh. Ekornya berkilau, memecah kelam langit malam. Ia tahu ia harus memohon sesuatu. Sekarang juga.

"Aku mohon," mata kelamnya menatap bintang yang hampir menghilang itu, "aku mohon, hilangkan kegembiraan dalam hati penduduk desa. Kumohon berikan mereka perasaan yang sama dengan perasaanku, biar mereka rasakan bagaimana rasanya dibenci dan diasingkan. Kumohon, buatlah mereka menderita! Selamanya!"

Dengan satu gerakan, anak itu berlari ke arah hutan. Menghilang dalam gelapnya bayang-bayang pohon pinus. Ia tak pernah muncul lagi. Yang tersisa adalah sebuah topeng kelam dan jejak-jejak air matanya yang mulai mengering di tanah.

Dan tanpa ia tahu, harapannya terkabul. Esoknya desa itu sudah hancur. Kabar burung mengatakan di malam sebelumnya, api unggun yang dinyalakan terlalu besar dan panas hingga dalam sekejap menghanguskan desa yang sedang terlelap itu; tanpa satu pun penduduk yang tersisa.

Lalu apa yang didapatkan anak kesepian itu?

Tidak ada.

Karena pada akhirnya ia hanya akan merasakan kehampaan, sebentuk kekal dalam kelamnya sunyi.

* * *

Continued to Chapter 1: House of Questions

* * *

_A/N: Saya kembali dengan fic multi-chap ini padahal fic satunya belum kelar.. _(*v*;)_ Ini baru prolognya, Minna, jadi mohon maaf kalau membosankan. Dan saya harap bisa mengupdate chapter 1 secepatnya._

_Nah, bagaimana menurut Minna? Anehkah? Membosankan? Atau misterinya udah terasa? Apa harus dilanjutkan? __Tolong berikan komentar, kritik, dan saran untuk saya melalui review. Review dari Minna begitu berarti buat saya. Arigatou, ne~_

_(R)_


	2. House of Questions

Orang bilang sunyi itu hampa. Tak berbentuk, tapi tak juga semu. Sunyi adalah hening, diam, kosong, sepi; hal yang sangat dibenci, tapi tak bisa dihindari. Setiap orang mungkin berusaha lari dari kesunyian, karena—menurut mereka—apalah arti sunyi jika kau bisa gembira dan tertawa bersama orang lain?

Tapi tidak bagiku.

Karena hanya dalam sunyi, aku bisa bertemu dan memahamimu.

* * *

_Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

_Kekal dalam Sunyi © glowin'R_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Mystery_

_Warning: AU, OOC—maybe, typo, Light's point of view_

* * *

Chapter 1: House of Questions

"_Onii-chaaan_?" seseorang memanggilku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sayu berlari ke arahku. Rambut coklatnya berkibar tertiup angin, sangat cocok dengan seragam sekolah dasarnya.

"_Onii-chan_ sudah menunggu lama, ya?"

"Hm. Tapi tidak apa, _Kaa-san_ memang menyuruh kita pulang sama-sama. Nah, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanyaku sambil menggandeng tangan mungilnya dan memimpinnya berjalan.

"Menyenangkan! Takada-_sensei_ mendongeng untuk kami semua. Tapi dongengnya sedih sekali. _Nii-chan_ mau dengar?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Uh, padahal aku sudah siap-siap kalau _Nii-chan_ mau mendengarnya. _Nii-chan_ jahat sekali," gerutunya sambil melepaskan pegangan tanganku.

Ah, beginilah jika kau harus menghadapi anak kecil.

"Baik, baik. _Nii-chan_ mau, kok. Tadi cuma bercanda, Sayu."

Matanya bersinar lagi dan tangannya menggapai tanganku, "nah, sekarang dengarkan Sayu-_sensei_, ya," aku mengangguk, "zaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang anak yang tinggal sendirian. Ia tidak punya teman dan sodara."

"Yang benar itu 'saudara', Sayu-_sensei_," ucapku menggodanya.

"_Nii-chan_! Sayu-_sensei_ tidak suka diinspeksi!"

Aku mulai tertawa, "yang benar 'diinterupsi', Sayu-_sensei_, bukannya diinspeksi."

"Sudahlah, Sayu-_sensei_ tidak mau cerita lagi," ia mulai cemberut. Gawat.

"Maaf, deh. _Nii-chan_ memang kelewatan bercandanya. Lanjutkan ceritanya, Sayu-_sensei_."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia kembali bicara, "pokoknya anak itu selalu sendirian. Di suatu malam musim panas, desanya mengadakan pesta topeng. Jadi, anak itu membuat topengnya sendiri."

"Lalu?"

Ia tersenyum mendengar keingintahuanku, "tapi ia mewarnainya dengan warna kelabu, persis matanya. Melihat itu, penduduk desa mengusirnya dari pesta. Anak itu pulang dengan perasaan sedih. Tapi ia sadar, bukan salahnya ia diasingkan. Ia pikir penduduklah yang salah karena telah membuatnya terasing. Saat itu ada bintang jatuh, dan ia memohon sesuatu. _Nii-chan_ tahu apa permintaannya?"

"Tidak. Memangnya dia meminta apa?"

"Dia minta penduduk desa itu menderita, seperti dirinya yang juga menderita. Jahat ya? Dan ternyata permintaan itu terkabul!"

Kami sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah sekarang.

"Dongengnya bagus. Tapi bagaimana nasib anak itu selanjutnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Takada-_sensei_ cuma bilang anak itu menghilang. Menurut _Nii-chan_ bagaimana akhirnya?"

Saat itu _Kaa-san_ keluar dan menyambut kami.

"_Tadaima_," seruku dan Sayu.

"_Okaerinasai_, Light-_kun_, Sayu-_chan_. Light, bagaimana hasil ujianmu?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum dan menyerahkan secarik kertas, "cukup bagus."

_Kaa-san_ tersenyum senang setelah melihat nilai-nilaiku, "kalau begini kau bisa dengan mudah masuk SMA favoritmu. _Kaa-san_ bangga padamu."

Aku hanya tertawa pelan dan beranjak ke kamar—saat Sayu berseru padaku, "_Nii-chan_, apa jawabannya?"

Jujur, aku tidak pernah berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku mengatakan jawabanku.

"Kurasa ia akan menemukan seorang teman."

* * *

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, _Kaa-san_ mengetuk pintuku.

"Light, kau tidak pergi kursus malam ini?"

Aku membuka pintuku sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "aku akan pergi sebentar lagi, _Kaa-san_."

_Kaa-san_ melangkah masuk dan memerhatikanku saat memasukkan beberapa buku pelajaran dalam tasku. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia duduk di tepi ranjangku.

"Kau tidak lelah, Light?" ujarnya lirih.

Aku berbalik menghadapnya seraya memakai tas di pundakku. "Tidak. Kenapa _Kaa-san_ bicara begitu?"

_Kaa-san_ terlihat kikuk, "ah, aku hanya sedikit khawatir. Oh iya, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Aku hampir tersedak.

"Eh, tidak ada. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dasar Light. Kau itu tampan, seharusnya kau sudah punya pacar lho," godanya sambil tertawa. "_Kaa-san_ hanya ingin melihat kebahagiaanmu, kau tahu?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Itu keinginan setiap ibu di dunia, 'kan?"

Aku dan _Kaa-san_ tertawa. Setelah kupikir-pikir, sudah lama aku tidak tertawa dengan _Kaa-san_ begini. Entah kenapa rasanya senang sekaligus sedih. Aku senang karena bisa tertawa dengannya. Di sisi lain aku sedih karena—entah dari mana—aku merasa semua momen ini akan hilang, dicuri dari genggaman tanganku sebelum aku menyadarinya.

Tiba-tiba _Kaa-san_ terdiam. Dan aku bisa melihat setitik air mata dari sudut matanya.

"Ah, sudah lama tidak tertawa begini, _Kaa-san_ sampai menangis," ucapnya sambil menghapus jejak air matanya. "Nah, pergilah Light. Nanti kau terlambat."

Aku menurutinya. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah, diiringi _Kaa-san_.

"_Tou-san_ belum pulang, ya?" tanyaku sebelum pergi.

"Belum, dia bilang akan kerja lembur malam ini. Hati-hati, ya, Light. Dan jangan lupa jaga dirimu baik-baik," ujar _Kaa-san_ sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bukannya mau pergi jauh, _Kaa-san_," jawabku, "baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Di belakangku, _Kaa-san_ melambaikan tangannya kemudian menutup pintu.

Entah kenapa hatiku terasa pedih. Ada sesuatu tentang air mata _Kaa-san_. Bukan, ia tidak tertawa sampai menangis. Aku yakin bukan itu.

Di mataku, _Kaa-san_ benar-benar menangis dan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

* * *

Aku baru saja sampai di tempat kursus. Guru yang akan mengajar hari ini belum datang. Setelah duduk di tempatku, aku mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan temannya.

"Hei, mau kemana malam ini sesudah kursus?" tanya orang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau ke rumah Takashi? Aku ingin menginap sekalian bermain _PS_ di sana."

"Eh, jangan. Kau tidak tahu ya, di dekat rumahnya ada kebakaran sekarang."

Aku menoleh ke arah anak itu. Seingatku Takashi adalah teman sekelasku yang rumahnya berada di depan rumahku.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Tadi ibuku telpon, katanya aku pulang jangan lewat sana," jawab orang itu.

Aku segera menghampiri mereka, "maaf, tapi apa kau tahu rumah siapa yang terbakar?"

Anak itu terlihat kaget awalnya saat tiba-tiba aku mencampuri pembicaraan mereka. "Kalau tidak salah rumah tingkat yang berada di depan rumah Takashi."

Tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa mual.

"Kau tahu itu ru—hei! Mau ke mana? _Sensei_ sebentar lagi akan datang!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan ocehannya. Segera kuambil tasku dan berlari ke luar. Yang kuingat saat itu hanyalah rasa takut yang langsung menyerang ulu hatiku.

Aku berlari kencang, tak peduli sudah berapa orang yang kutabrak. Mataku panas begitu pula kakiku yang terasa pegal. Tapi aku terus berlari, sampai aku melihat kobaran besar di depanku.

Asap hitam membumbung tinggi di langit kelam malam itu. Beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran tampak berlari ke sana ke mari, berusaha memadamkan api. Para tetangga membantu sebisanya. Ada yang datang dengan air, dan ada yang diam saja sepertiku. Tapi tak banyak yang dapat mereka lakukan, api masih terus menyala di sana: di rumahku.

Hampa. Begitulah perasaanku saat ini. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Alih-alih menolong, aku hanya diam di sudut jalan, menyaksikan kebakaran itu dari jauh. Aku tahu aku seharusnya bergerak ke sana. Seharusnya aku menolong keluargaku sekarang. Tapi aku begitu kalut sekarang, kakiku sama sekali tidak mampu kugerakkan.

Saat itu sesosok siluet hitam menghampiriku. Dari mataku yang sakit karena asap, aku tahu kalau orang itu adalah seorang kakek berkacamata dan memakai jas yang disetrika licin.

"Tuan Yagami? Saya ingin mengabarkan berita duka. Saya tahu ini berat, tapi—"

"Berita duka? Apakah... apakah ibu dan adikku..."

Orang itu berlutut di depanku, menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan pandangan mataku.

"Maaf. Keduanya tidak tertolong lagi. Saya sungguh menyesal. Tapi masih ada yang lain."

"Yang lain?" ucapku serak.

"Ya, seorang korban lainnya yang telah diidentifikasi dinyatakan sebagai ayahmu, Tuan Soichiro Yagami."

Aku diam. Begitu juga kakek itu.

Tanpa kuberi komando, kakiku melangkah mendekati rumahku yang tidak bisa disebut rumah lagi. Perlahan aku mulai menyadari betapa panasnya berada di dekat sini.

"Light-_kun_? Jangan mendekat ke sini, bahaya," seorang tetangga menghampiriku dan menepuk pundakku. Paman yang tinggal di samping rumahku.

"_Kaa-san_... Sayu..."

Paman itu tampak sedih. Guratan kesedihan itu begitu kentara di bawah kobaran api jingga ini.

"Di sana. Ayo kuantar," jawabnya sambil menggandengku dan membawaku ke dekat mobil _ambulance_.

Dan di sanalah mereka, terbaring dengan kain putih menutup wajah. Tiga orang yang kusayangi, keluargaku.

"Ayahmu pulang jam tujuh lewat lima belas menit dengan sebuah mobil hitam mewah. Aku melihat ada seorang pria yang keluar dari mobil itu juga, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat siapa karena kupikir wajar saya ayahmu membawa seorang teman. Sekitar lima menit kemudian aku melihat mobil itu sudah tidak ada di pekarangan rumahmu. Saat itu aku kembali menonton acara televisi. Tapi tahu-tahu rumahmu sudah terbakar dan keluargamu tidak dapat ditolong lagi. Maafkan aku, Light-_kun_."

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kuhampiri keluargaku di dekat _ambulance_ itu. Melihat kain putih yang menutupi tubuh mereka, aku jadi berharap seandainya itu hanya halusinasi. Tapi tanganku terus bergerak menyusuri kain itu. Dan ketika kusingkap, terlihatlah wajah-wajah yang dulunya kukenal.

Wajah-wajah yang sekarang tidak bisa kubedakan lagi.

"Light-_kun_..."

Aku terduduk lesu. Mataku terasa semakin panas, namun tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Padahal satu jam yang lalu aku masih bisa tertawa bersama _Kaa-san_. Masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Dan Sayu, aku masih ingat panggilannya padaku tadi siang. Tapi sekarang kenyataan di depan mataku menghapus segalanya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati kami.

"Tidak apa, tolong tinggalkan Tuan Yagami bersama saya," ucap seseorang yang kuketahui adalah kakek yang tadi.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, paman meninggalkan aku dan kakek itu.

"Tuan Yagami, apa saya bisa meneruskan pembicaraan kita?"

Aku menoleh tapi tetap diam.

"Ayahmu memiliki perjanjian dengan kami, bahwa jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, kami akan mengambil hak asuhmu dan membawamu ke kediaman kami."

Aku tidak merespons.

"Dan saya kira sekaranglah saatnya kami bisa menepati perjanjian itu. Jadi saya harap Tuan Yagami bisa ikut ke rumah Tuan yang baru setelah urusan di sini selesai."

"... mana?"

"Maaf?" tanya kakek itu.

Aku mendongak ke arah langit, "ke mana?"

Saat kutoleh lagi kakek itu, aku yakin melihat sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya.

"L's House."

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

_A/N: akhirnya bab 1 saya publish _(*A*;)_ bagaimana kesannya, Minna? apa harus dilanjut? tolong beritahu saya lewat review, karena review Minna berarti besar buat saya. arigatou ne~ :D_

_(R)_


End file.
